toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gags
Gags are silly but effective weapons that are used to defeat Cogs, you can only train gags to level four without membership. They work because Cogs are specifically programmed to withdraw laughter and if a Cog laughs, it malfunctions and explodes. Higher level gags have a higher chance of hitting (Opposed to the lower leveled Gags in its track). Gags can be bought at Goofy's Gag Shop for 1 Jellybean per gag, or after a Trolley game or a game of Trolley Tracks. At first, you can carry 20 Gags at one time. You can get larger Gag Pouches to hold more gags (You can carry up to 80 Gags at one time) by completing ToonTasks. There are seven types of gags, and they are the following: ]] Toon-Up : Main article: Toon-Up Gags Toon-Up gags are the only gags that don't affect the Cogs in any way. Toon-Up Gags allow you to replenish other Toon's laff, but you can't use these gags on yourself. Higher level Toon-Up gags restore more Laff points. Like Lure, some gags affect one toon, while others affect all toons. Toon-Up gags that affect one toon restore more Laff to that specific toon's Laff point total than the Toon-Up gags that affect all of the other toons (Group Toon-Up Gags divide the Laff points restored between the group, while one toon Toon-Up Gags focus on giving the Toon being healed as much laff as possible.) This gag is very important for cog buildings. If used on a toon(s) with full laff, no gag credit will be awarded. Trap : Main article: Trap Gags Trap gags are the strongest offensive gag and have perfect accuracy, however, it needs a working Lure gag to activate the Trap. They are the only gags that require another type of gag in order to be used. You can choose between Trap or Toon-Up/Sound when you have Minnie's Melodyland Toontasks. Lure : Main article: Lure Gags Lure gags temporarily bring cogs closer to you. They cannot attack you while in their lured state, and offensive gags cannot miss on a lured cog (excluding Drop) Throw and Squirt gags can do bonus damage to a lured cog (Called Lure Bonus or Kickback). However, Sound gags will wake cogs from their lured state without any bonus damage, and Drop gags will always miss on lured cogs. Higher level lures are less likely to miss. Some Lure gags affect one cog, while other some affect all cogs. The number of rounds a cog is in a lured state depends on the level of the gag (i.e. Higher level lures last longer). Sound : Main article: Sound Gags Sound gags are known to be the weakest offensive gag (but are very powerful when used in a group), but Sound is the only gag type that can damage all cogs (excluding some Level 7 Gags). You can choose between Sound or Toon-Up when you have Toontown Central Toontasks. Sound gags hurt all the cogs in battle and are very effective when used together with other toon's sound gags. Note: Do not use it on lured cogs or it will wake them up and attack without lure bonus (knockbacks). Some also think this is a must need Gag. Throw : Main article: Throw Gags Throw gags are one of the two default gags tracks that every toon has (Along with Squirt). They are the third strongest offensive Gag (Excluding Toon-Up and Lure), being stronger than Squirt and Sound, but weaker than Drop and Trap. Throw gags have medium accuracy. *Cupcake (Deals 4-6 Damage) *Fruit Pie Slice (Deals 8-10 Damage) *Cream Pie Slice (Deals 14-17 Damage) *Whole Fruit Pie (Deals 24-27 Damage) *Whole Cream Pie (Deals 36-40 Damage) *Birthday Cake (Deals 48-100 Damage) *Wedding Cake (Deals 120 Damage to all Cogs) Squirt : Main article: Squirt Gags Squirt gags are one of the two default gags that every toon has (Along with Throw). They are the fourth strongest offensive gag (Excluding Toon-Up and Lure), being stronger than Sound, but weaker than Throw, Trap, and Drop. Squirt gags have a high accuracy, which makes up for its lower damage. Drop : Main article: Drop Gags Drop gags are known to have high damage, but low accuracy. You can choose between Drop or Lure when you are on your Donald's Dock Toontasks. Drop always attacks last, but are the second strongest offensive gag (It has higher damage than Squirt, Throw, and Sound). Drop gags never hit on a lured cog, and it has low accuracy. *Flower Pot (Deals 10 Damage) *Sandbag (Deals 18 Damage) *Anvil (Deals 30 Damage) *Big Weight (Deals 45 Damage) *Safe (Deals 60 Damage) *Grand Piano (Deals 85-170 Damage) *Toontanic (Deals 180 Damage to all Cogs) Trivia *Gags give twice the experience during Cog Invasions! *The higher level a gag is, the more experience you get. *When you hit a lured cog (and it was not destroyed) the Cog will reset back to normal and will continue attacking the toons. *The only gag that can kill a level 12 cog on its own is an organic Train Track, the level 7 trap gag, because it hits for 214 damage. *You can plant your gags at your Estate to receive special bonuses (You will need to plant the gag and wait for the tree to grow for the gag to receive the bonus.) : '-'''Trap, Sound, Throw, Squirt, and Drop gags' damage will increase : '-'Toon-Up will heal more Laff : -Lure will have a higher accuracy (Medium accuracy instead of Low) : : This is called making gags organic *A Big Weight can be seen outside of all of the Goofy's Gag Shops throughout all of Toontown. *From 2010 on every Street of Toontown, you will see fire hydrants, trash cans, and mailboxes. When you start a Cog Battle near one of these, they will give you special bonuses to a certain type of gag. : -Fire Hydrants will boost your Squirt gags : -Trash Cans boost your Toon-Up gags : -Mailboxes boost your Throw gags. :* There are rumors of ''"Level 8 Gags". Category:Gags Category:Gameplay Category:Level 1 Gags Category:Level 2 Gags Category:Level 3 Gags Category:Level 4 Gags Category:Level 5 Gags Category:Level 6 Gags Category:Level 7 Gags Category:Cog Battles